Memories (A PewDieCry Fanfic)
by AniMangAttack
Summary: When Felix Kjellberg returns to Florida after 7 years, to live with his aunt. He searches for his childhood crush, Ryan. Will he find him? If he does how will Ryan react? Warning: Will have time jumps! Will be Boy X Boy. Will have curse words. And possibly gore later on. And obviously this will be a lemon, but later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Please let me know my mistakes so I can improve to your liking. I'll post more if this gets a good response. Thank you for taking the time to view this! Enjoy!**_

Memories. (A PewDieCry Fanfic)

Chapter 1: Memories of Love and Pain.

**Pewdie's P.O.V.**

I looked out the window of the airplane as it began to land at Florida. I wish my family could have came, but I know my aunt needs my help. She was lonely, her husband had just died recently and we were afraid she would lose her mind. I was okay going to live in Florida, I mean, I've spent a few breaks over there and I love it. But I just don't know how I feel about enrolling into I make any friends there? I know I used to have at least one there. I smiled and held my headphones softly. I still remebered when I met... him.

_*flashback*_

It was my eighth birthday and I had ate a lot of sweet treats. My aunt was taking me to the park. She was happy back then. When we arrived at the park she put me on the merry go round. After she had me really spinning she sat down on an old rusty park bench. I was having fun until I began to feel my food come back up. I wasn't ready to leave the playground on my birthaday. So I ran over to a bush, out of my aunt's sight, and the contents of which I had ate emptied me.

As I was wiping the tears from my eyes, I noticed the sound of a cough. I looked down to see a boy with a dark chestnut hair that fell perfectly over his stunning grey eyes. He was starring at me with eyes full of concern. He was playing with a ninetindo ds, I heard the familar ring of a Pokemon battle theme.

"A-Are you okay?" The boy stared at me.

I sat beside him and smiled. "I'm better now. Sorry if I scared you, I got dizzy."

He smiled back, "Well at least you're okay. You talk kind of funny are you a Canadian?"

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm a Swede. My name is Felix! And today is my birthday!" I gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh, today is your birthday?" He scrambled to get something out of his bag. "I have to give you something!" the boy said as a soft blush appeared on his cheeks. "Here, Happy Birthday Felix!" The boy handed me a pair of neon green headphones that read 'BLAZE'.

"Thank you, but I can not accept this." I smiled at his offer.

"Oh, but you must! It's a gift! You have to accept gifts in America." he stated

"Oh." I stared at the headphones with awe. "Thank you..."

"Oh yeah! My name is Ryan." he smiled widely at me.

_*end of flashback*_

I hope I can find him. We spent so much time together that break. And I've never been able to take my mind off that moment since. As I stepped of the airplane, I vowed that I would find him...

**Cry's P.O.V.**

I slammed the door of my apartment and ripped off my mask. Who the fuck decided that today was "Every Living Person Needs to be a Brain Dead Fuck Day"? I never knew anyone could be so stupid. I walked around my apartment mocking my new co-workers. "I'm sorry my breasts are the only thing everyone but you gawk at." I hated females. All the do is try to appear like a sex thing so they can go brag to other women when they think they've done something to make the other jealous.

I made myself a cup of tea and pep talked myself. "Don't worry Ryan, only two more days and then school starts back up, I can quit the job. Mom will pay for everything while I'm still in high school. I can quit and then everything will be okay." I started to pull out my pc when I noticed a colorful string on the ground. I picked it up and put it on my wrist. Ha, I wonder what my school mates would think if they saw this 'Cry the bully has a friendship bracelet on'.

I wasn't that big of a bully. I didn't fight physically, just verbally. It made most kids cry, so therefore, everyone calls me Cry. I don't want to hurt people, but sometimes crazy shit just flows out of my mouth. I don't know what is right to say, I grew up that way. It was my normal.

_*Flashback*_

I was walking down the road, the day my best friend flew away to Sweden. I guess I wouldn't see him again. Oh well, at least he has something to remeber me by. And I, him. I looked down at the plushie he had made. It looked emotionless. It had one string of hair and legs, no arms, but it was cute. I hadn't faced my father after giving away the special headphones my mom got me. He was going to yell. I put my plushie in my bag so he wouldn't ruin it.

When I got home I snuck into my room and hid the plushie in my "memory box". No one knew about this box, but me and Felix. I quickly jumped in bed and pretended to be asleep. But shortly after I slipped the covers over my head, my drunken father bursted into the bedroom. "Ryan, where the hell have you been?" he pulled me out of bed by my shirt.

"I-I've been at a friends'" I stammered, terrified.

He stared me up and down, "Wheres those headphones we bought you?"

"I-I don't know..." I whimpered.

My mother came to the door and spoke softly, "Honey, it's okay. We'll find your headphones."

My father aburptly turned and backhanded my mother harshly. I jumped on his back and began ripping his hair out. He knocked me out and I woke up fatherless hours later.

_*End of Flashback*_

I began to drift into a very unpeaceful sleep.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1.**_

_**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I will update it as long as there is at least one person likes it. I hate when people abandon fan fictions! Anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy.**_

Memories. (A PewDieCry Fanfic)

Chapter 2: Summer Has Ran Short.

**Pewdie's P.O.V.**

I sat up in bed, to nervous to go back to sleep. When I looked over to the alarm clock I saw it was 5 a.m. so, I decided I'd go ahead and get ready. After I took a shower and put some clean clothes on, I went into the kitchen and read the letter the school had mailed me.

"Welcome Felix, to Springbrook High!

We are so excited to have you new as a sophomore this year. On August 15th, we would like you to show up at 8:00 a.m. so you can be partnered with a tour who is also your age. Make sure to bring paper and pencils and we will see you here. Have a fantastic summer!

-Principal, Mike Hale"

I sighed inwardly and grabbed my binder. I hope to god that I can make some friends here.

**Cry's P.O.V.**

"Felix... Will I ever see you again?" I wiped the tear away. I didn't want him to go.

He ruffled my hair and pulled me into a hug. "I promise, Ryan. Remember the bond? We're tied together." He smiled at me.

"I'll never forget you Felix." I broke out into a hysterical cry.

He hugged me close and whispered in my ear, "Ryan. I l-"

"RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG" My phone was echoing throughout my empty apartment. Who the hell was calling me at 5 a.m.!? I got up the blush from my dream still burning in my cheeks.

"Hello?" I asked quite spitefully.

"Hello, Cry, this is Principal Hale and I'm demanding you come and tour one of the new sophomores today. You owe us community service hours still."

I sat there and bit my lip in frustration. "Fine, I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Thank you, Mr. Cry."

I hung up the phone and held my head which was already forming a headache. Oh, yes today was going to be a great day. I put on my hoodie, flipped the hood over my head and went on my way.

**Pewdie's P.O.V.**

As I walked into the office of my new school I noticed the office workers were scrambling with schedule changes. I went towards the door that had the sign "Tours". When I walked in two of the tour guides jumped towards me.

"Hi, are you Rick? I'm Charles your tour guide!" the french guy spoke enthusiastically.

"No, he's clearly a Jonathan! Sorry, Jon. I'm Tiffany." She grabbed my arm. "Let's get going!"

"Uh.. I'm actually F-Pewds. I requested a name change yesterday." I choked out, but by the way they were looking at me you would have thought I had a giant barrel on my head.h how I hated barrels.

"He's Pewds?" She whispered.

"Ah, good luck man, your tour guide is Cry, the harshest bully in school. And he doesn't even need to lay a finger on you. His words alone are enough to make you cry."

I was just about to say something when Tiffany ripped my headphones off me and took them to an office worker. "You can't use these in school, you can come get it at the end of the day."

_*Flashback*_

I was walking home from school when the bully trio pushed me on the ground, they started kicking me and calling me a names. I took it like i typically did until one of them tried to steal my headphones. It was like a beast within me was unleashed. I broke my wrist kicking all three of their asses. And it felt good. Because not only would they leave me alone after this, I defended what part of Ryan I had with me.

_*End of flashback*_

I hissed. How dare she take my headphones. Those were special. I sat and pouted when suddenly this guy busted in. His tour tag read "Cry".

**Cry's P.O.V.**

"Where is the guy I'm guiding?" I asked the office worker, clearly not giving a damn about how they punish me.

"In that room right there." she pointed over at a door, I adjusted my hood making sure no one could see my features and walked in. "Okay, Punk my name is Cry, and today I'm going to show you-" My heart stopped when I looked up at him. Is that what he looked like?

_*Flashback*_

The blade lightly cut down my back. "You're going to go tell that bitch that you don't love her. You don't deserve happiness. I will kill all the hapiness in your life." My dad spat into my ear.

I screamed in pain, "But, dad! Clarissa never did anything to deserve this!"

He dug the knife a little deeper and traced the previous cut. "Do it tomorrow, or Nathan gets this." My dad threw me to the floor and left to go to the bar. My mother came in and stopped the bleeding and bandaged me up. The words echoed through my ears, "I will kill all the happiness in your life."

_*End of Flashback*_

That was when I was trying to convince myself that i was not homosexual. But, I was and I loved Felix. I looked at his name tag "Pewds".

I knew it. I couldn't be Felix. Could it?

_**A/N: Oh yes, I wanted to make clear that Cry has a memory problem after the random beatings from his father. See you in chapter 3! Also, I have the next 5 chapters planned out, but I will only be posting every 1-3 days. If I haven't uploaded by then, I'm probably going through something. Cause seriously, I have no life XD. You can also stalk/follow me on Twitter to see why I'm not posting or to remind me. It will be linked in my about me! Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I've already planned out the next couple of chapters, will be trying my best to include what you guys said you wanted to see. I will try to update at least 2-As many possible a week. You might even get a surprise with 2 chapters in one day because I don't have ANYTHING to do this weekend! Anyway, here's chapter 3. Enjoy! :D**_

Memories. (A PewDieCry Fanfic)

Chapter 3: The Blood Bond.

**Pewdie's P.O.V.**

This "Cry" guy wasn't much of a talker, god, I don't know why I always get stuck with weird people. But I'll try to be nice. "Hello, I'm Pewdie, I've just moved here and I was wondering if there's anything interesting to do here?" I smiled widely.

"Quit being so stupid, you're in Florida for fuck sake, go to the beach." he replied coldly.

"Jeez, calm down, man I'm just trying to make a friend." I replied.

"Fuck you. You're weird, no one here would ever want to be friends with you." he spat at me pushing me up against a locker, the cold from both Cry and the locker caused cold shots up my back. "You're annoying me!"

I smirked at him, "You fascinate me, Cry. And you hiding your face only entices me to learn more." There was silence, as if he was waiting for me to breakdown into tears.

"Tours over. Get to 5th period. Goodbye." He stormed off.

Yes, I want to learn more about this Cry. He reminds me of my friend in Sweden. And I'll crack him, the same way I did her.

_*Flashback*_

"Hey there, why do you hide your pretty eyes under your bangs?" I asked innocently to the little girl.

"Everyone makes fun of my eyes because I have a lazy eye." She sighed deeply.

"Oh, I won't I'm Felix, what's your name?" I sat beside the girl.

"My name is Marzia, my family just moved here from Italy. No one likes me..." she pouted.

"I like you, Marzia." I smiled and she giggled.

It took me a little while but she came out of her shy phase and became one of the prettiest and popular girls at our school. And we became best of friends. It was a great feeling.

_*End of flashback*_

When I arrived, late, at 5th period, the teacher grumbled and pointed me to the back of the class room. "You can sit with Cry."

I smiled at her, "Gladly." I took a seat beside him and I still couldn't see the features of his face but I could see brown hair falling out from the darkness of his hoodie. He ignored my presence the whole time and then class ended. I went to the office and got my headphones. I hid them under my scarf so no one would take them again. I noticed Cry walking out the back entrance and I decided I would follow him.

**Cry's P.O.V.**

I walked on the side of the road, thinking to myself, What if that was Felix? He looked like him, sorta. If it was him, he wasn't wearing the headphones... No, that couldn't have been Felix, he promised he would always wear the headphones. This is just my imagination, maybe he isn't even real. But then again there was that blood bond we had...

*Flashback*

Felix smiled and spoke softly, "Okay, Ryan, This is so we'll find each other no matter what. Even if we are trillions of miles apart, we'll be in each others hearts, and no matter what happens, we'll never give up hope. This is a promise, that we'll meet again." Felix smiled and pricked his finger with the needle.

I hesitantly took the needle and pricked my finger really hard. I felt the tears flow down my cheek and we pressed our fingers together, our blood mixing. Now we're bonded through blood.

_*End of flashback*_

I blushed inside the hood, Felix stole my heart at the age 8. I can't even imagine what he could do now... I stopped and realized where I had walked. I was in the park, the same park I met Felix at. I walked over, and sat down in the spot we first talked. I took off my friendship bracelet we made each other. I held it to my heart and began crying. There was no way Pewdie was Felix. No way.

**Pewdie's P.O.V.**

I followed Cry to the park, this was that one park. He sat down in the same spot they met. And he pulls something out from under his sleeve, i squinted to see, but there was no mistaking the bright rainbow colors.

_*Flashback*_

Ryan blushed and held something behind his back. I knew what it was, it was a friendship bracelet we had spent the last hour making it. We were so silly. He handed me a rainbow bracelet with a heart charm that had "R" carved into it. I smiled and handed him an almost identical bracelet with an "F" to replace the "R".

We giggled and wore them all the time, everywhere we went.

_*End of flashback*_

I pulled my out from under my sleeve smiling, I still wore mine... I watched Cry's back, it moved as if he was crying. And he slipped the bracelet back on and I managed to catch a glimpse of a silver charm. Cry... Was he Ryan?

_**A/N: Also, My throat is quite sore this evening, and I don't know how serious this will be. But none-the less I will update still. I apologize in advance if it doesn't within 4 days. I will FORCE my sick self to update if I have to. Bye! Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I WAS REALLY SICK! I WAS UNABLE TO EAT AND EVERYTHING! I'M SORRY! D: PLEASE ACCEPT THIS CHAPTER AS AN APOLOGY! LOVE YOU! :D ENJOY!**_

Memories. (A PewDieCry Fanfic)

Chapter 4: Thank God It's Friday!

**Cry's P.O.V.**

I hated myself. How could I let myself cry in public? There was no way Pewdie was Felix. I laughed at himself for being fooled there was no way the Swede I saw yesterday was Felix. No way at all. I went into my kitchen and grabbed a pop tart before heading to school. God dammit, this school year was going to be slow and boring.

When I arrived at school, I threw my supplies into my locker and headed to first period. When I saw the line outside my classroom I nearly shot myself. Assigned seats, books, labs, computers, and worst of all partners for the rest of the year. When I got my number I slinked over to my seat, my partner hadn't arrived yet. Which wasn't a bad thing for me. I already knew it was going to be someone I'd hate.

The teacher came in and began class. She hadn't placed me with anyone this year? Well that was quite odd. I sat back and enjoyed not having to share this wide area. I laid my head down and started to doze off. I heard her yelling I look up figuring she was yelling at me for sleeping but instead she was yelling at that Pewdie kid. Oh well not my problem. I started to put my head down when she screamed "Cry! Wave at Pewdie." I waved my hand, and Pewdie's face lit up. "You two will be partners this year."

Fuck. He sits closely beside me smiling wide. "You look like a fucking beaver on crack." he stared at me, confused. "Your eyes are to big and your teeth are as big as a beaver. So you look like a beaver on crack, dumbass."

He pulled out glasses and put them on to read the guidelines for the class. "Now you look like a retarded hipster." He looked a little hurt by that, so I just left him alone.

_*Flashback*_

"I might have to get glasses" Felix told me crying.

"You'll look really cute in glasses Fe-Fe don't worry about it." I hugged him.

"You really think so?" He kicked the ground, shyly.

"Of course your pretty eyes will be even bigger!" I giggled.

_*End of flashback*_

I know how self conscious Felix was about glasses. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. But I quickly pushed it away. No worries, Pewdie wasn't Felix.

**Pewdie's P.O.V.**

I felt really bad at what Cry told me. But I was pretty sure Ryan was Cry. But I guess I was wrong. There was no way Ryan was that mean. "So, is Cry your real name?" I pressed.

"I don't want to talk to you." he replied.

"Fine." I paid attention the rest of the day.

When I got home I got out my contacts I was going to change myself to get on his good side. I was going to spend the night making, or should I say baking my way to his friendship.

THE NEXT DAY

I went into the classroom to find Cry with his head down on our desk. "Hey there sleepy! Do you want a brownie?"

"No, leave me alone Pewds." he grumbled.

"Fine, I'll just leave this container here." I went to my bathroom break and came back to find Cry asleep, my container empty, and a note that read: "Thanks for breakfast. They were good. I owe you one. Please let me sleep. -Cry"

I smiled to myself and watched the rise and fall of Cry's back.

**Cry's P.O.V.**

His brownies were really good. But I still hated the guy. He was stalking me. I didn't want to be around him anymore! I would point out all of his flaws and then maybe he'd finally get the point! His stupid Swedish accent, his big wide blue eyes, his big sparkly goofy grin, his persistence... Upon thinking of this, I realized those were the same traits Felix had that made me fall in love with him. I didn't want to admit it but I was attracted to Pewdie, I didn't want to be, but I was. Felix would have the headphones. I denied every possibility that Pewdie was Felix. I know MY swede is out there somewhere. He isn't by my side though I know that is for sure. There is only one thing I have to say right now, Thank god it's Friday!

_**A/N: OK SO IN THE REVIEWS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, MY MISTAKES, HOW YOUR DAY WENT, WHAT YOUR WEARING, WHATEVER YOU WANT! JUST LET ME KNOW YOU'RE STILL ENJOYING THIS SERIES! :D SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I QUIT NO MORE NOPE! JK SUUPPRRIIISSSEEE! IT'S ANOTHER UPDATE IN ONE DAAAAYYY! OH MY GOD WHAT IS SHE THINKING?! OBVIOUSLY SHE'S NOT HAHAHA. ENJOY.**_

Memories (A PewDieCry Fanfic)

Chapter 5: Family Time for Cry.

**Cry's P.O.V.**

I woke up early Saturday morning and decided to go ahead and begin packing a small over night bag for my stay at my family's house. Nathan was really missing me. I didn't mind though, my roommate was coming home today. I hadn't really met him, nor did I want to currently. I had way too much shit on my mind. I ate a bowl of cereal and began cleaning the mess so he'd not think I was dirty.

When I finished it was almost time for my mother to come pick me up. I got my bag and walked outside. I attempted trying to lace my shoes the cool ways other teens were doing this year. After about 5 minutes of looking like a dumbass I laced them the way I knew and waited. My mother's car was visible in the distance. I smiled and grabbed my bag. When the car stopped, Nathan popped out of the back and jumped on me. I hugged him softly and peeked into the car. I got on my knees so I was face to face with him "Where is Sissy?"

He sighed, obviously she didn't want to see me. She probably fought mom and Nathan. "She went to college today." Oh, or that happened. She still hates me. I don't care, really.

We got into the car and Nathan started hinting at a girl he had a crush on. I really didn't pat attention. I needed to lighten up. Nathan had so many friends, and I compare myself to him and have zero. Maybe my room-mate will be cool? If not there's always Pewdie. I don't want Nathan and mom being the only people at my funeral.

Nathan grabbed my arm, snapping me back into reality and asking if I've played any new games recently. "Yeah I just got a cool new version of Worms and I'm going to start playing Corpse Party."

"We should play Worms together!"

I flinched, Felix, introduced me to that game. I didn't want to stir up bad memories, but the desperation in Nathan's eyes changed my mind. "Sure, Sport."

When we arrived home, my mother went to her room. She was still very ashamed of herself for letting dad abuse me. She blames herself. It's my fault. But she still could have left his ass.

After about 4 hours of playing worms Nathan began growing sleepy, I sent him off to bed and began growing tired myself. Nathan had really eased my nerves. So I was okay, for now, I'll come back home chill. And I will try not to feel too confused. I soon slipped into a deep sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up and ate breakfast in silence with my mother and brother. We all began to pile into the car. I wanted away from the awkward situations so I lied about a test. The whole ride home Nathan continued to go on about this girl. I once again blocked all of it out. I hugged Nathan, and kissed my mother's cheek. "Thanks, I had fun. See you later." I walked into the house to find my room-mate, sitting on the couch, playing video games. "Hello, you must be Russ?"

The guy hoped off and held out his hand. "And you must be Cry! I saw you already have set up your giant array of video games and I must say, I'm impressed."

I smiled and hid into my hoodie, "Then I think we'll get along, as long as you don't save over my save files." I warned.

"I agree, same to you! You want to play some video games?" he poked an extra controller into my side and I grabbed it, enthusiastically.

"Hell yes."

"What game do you want to play?" he called over as he scanned our combined collection of games.

"Up to you." I sat on the couch and watched, hoping for a good game.

He flashed a game back at me, "How about this one?" it was Payday.

I smiled, "Let's cook us some meth!"

Russ wasn't that bad actually, he was really cool to hang out with. I don't know maybe this was my golden opportunity to make a new friend?

**Pewdie's P.O.V.**

My aunt and I went to a movie and then went to a pizza parlor that was connected to an arcade. My aunt ran into one of her old school mates, so I took this opportunity to play the fuck out of these machines. But that's when I saw a crowd around a machine chanting "Ken! Ken! Ken!" It was a shooter, my favorite kind.

I slipped a quarter on the machine "I wanna go next." Ken soon beat the high score of which i assume was his because the top twenty slots all read "K-E-N"

When I started, I acted weak, confused and soon half the crow disappeared the few that stayed, listened to the insults Ken was throwing at me. About half an hour passed and the crowd came back when I was inching my way towards the high score. I continued playing and suddenly the crowd went crazy. I think I beat it, when I finally lost my last life I was first and I entered "P-D-P". I smiled at Ken, "You're a great gamer."

He insisted I went with him to some get together game thing tomorrow at his friend's house, I agreed, I mean I love video games and maybe meeting people in a group that also loved video games, was just what I needed.

_**A/N: BAM! WHERE IS SHE GOING WITH THIS? SHE'S MAKING THEM EVEN FARTHER APART! LOVE YOU GUYS! AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW! ;D MY BRAIN IS OVERFLOWING WITH IDEAS. BYE~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'LL BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER THIS. I KNOW IT'S VERY SHORT BUT TRUST ME IT'S WORTH IT FOR THE NEXT ONE COMING. THIS IS MY FLUFF CHAPTER AS A GIFT TO YOU FOR THE ANGST COMING YOUR WAY! ;D ENJOY!**_

Memories. (A PewDieCry Fanfic)

Chapter 6: It's Simply Not To Be.

**Pewdie's P.O.V.**

I took a seat on my aunt's sofa. The man she had ran into at the arcade earlier asked her on a date. I didn't mind walking home, it was just I was worried about tomorrow. Will they like me? What if it's a trick and they drop a dead goat on me or something? I pushed all those thoughts back and continued to think about the guy who has clouded my thoughts for the past year. Ryan.

I started scrolling through the movies on Netflix. I suddenly came across Nightmare Before Christmas. I smiled inwardly at the cover of the movie. I hit play and laid back.

_*Flashback*_

Lock, Shock, and Barrel were fighting over getting the wrong Sandy Claws. Jack widened his face making a scary low growl. Ryan whimpered and dug his eyes behind my shoulder. I hugged him for a little while until he had stopped trembling. He did continue to innocently hold my hand.

I smiled at him and sang along with the song, "I sense there's something in the wind, that seems like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend-"

Ryan sat up and cut me off. "And does he notice, my feelings for him? And will he see, how much he means to me? I think it's not to be." he pulled me off the couch and danced around slowly with me. "What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd, in their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may it doesn't last-"

Both of our hands were intertwined and we both began singing, "And will we ever, end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become. For I am not the one."

I was going to do it then, just a peck. But we both jumped at the sound of the fast pitched christmas music as Jack flew into the starry sky. We sat back down and Ryan nestled into my side, I would never forget my first experience, with love.

_*End of Flashback*_

I wonder what happened to Ryan. It's probably my fault, I should have came back sooner, I should have told him how I felt that day at the airport, even if we were 8 and it would have been stupid. It might have an effect on Cry.

_*Flashback*_

"Felix... Will I ever see you again?" Ryan was crying as he tried to wipe the tears away. He didn't want me to go. I didn't want to go either

I ruffled his hair and pulled him into a hug. "I promise, Ryan. Remember the bond? We're tied together." I smiled at him.

"I'll never forget you Felix." He broke out into a hysterical cry.

Do it. Felix, do it.

I hugged him close and whispered in his ear, "Ryan. I l-"

'DING Flight 432 to Sweden is about to depart.'

"What did you say?" he looked at me, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Do it. Do it. Do it. My mind kept screaming at me.

I pulled him close into a hug and kissed his forehead. "Nevermind. I'll see you later, Ryan."

I left him there, crying. Regretting each second after it.

_*End of flashback*_

I was going to tell him I liked him. But I chickened out, not only that but my aunt was there, she didn't need to know. I was ashamed. But why was he so mean to everyone? Why did he hide his face? Why does he act so cold towards me, has he not noticed who I am yet? Or worse, my stomach curled at the though, what if he hates me?


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. READ THE FUCK OUT OF THIS CHAPTER IT IS BY FAR MY FAVORITE, AND I'VE WORKED FOR A DAY AND A HALF ON IT!**_

Memories (A PewDieCry Fanfic)

Chapter 7: Future?

**Cry's P.O.V.**

I threw myself onto the couch, still hiding from my room-mate. I'm not sure why I still hid my face from him, I trusted him I just got some strange comforting from it all. Russ smiled, awkwardly at me and sat on the other end. "Hey, uh, Cry?"

"Sup, Russ?" I stared at him.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited some people over for our weekly video game day." he shuffled in his seat.

I sat up a bit, smiling inside my hood. "Nah, it's cool, do you want me to leave?" I hoped he didn't, I needed friends.

"No actually it would be radical if you'd stay and get to know them. They are all pretty cool." His nervous ways began to disappear.

"What are they like?" I sat up straight.

"Well-" I can already tell this is going to be long winded "There's Red, she's absolutely stunning and is hilarious, Scott, who we call Jund, he's pretty relaxed. There's also Minx, she's really funny and she has an accent, Snake, he doesn't really talk much, but when he does, it's typically something to make you laugh a lung out. And then the others invite a few people sometimes they're te same but most of the time they're different." he breathed.

"I guess that's cool, I'll be happy to meet them!" Truthfully I was nervous, I hadn't tried to make friends for so long.

When there was a knock at the door, I jumped. Russ got up and opened the door in came in a girl with long Red hair she was pretty small, looked a bit beat up. I assumed she was Red. There was also a guy who looked like he was my age, he had a box of video games and extra controllers The box had the word "Jund" scribbled onto it. Behind him was a girl with purple hair, she looked nervous I assumed she was Minx, being that Minx was the only other female described. While the four of them chattered away I noticed another person slip past and sit in the corner of the room, he must be Snake. "We're waiting for Ken and Spoon. Ken said he was bringing 2 extras. I won-" Red trailed off as she noticed me, hooded, on the couch, drinking an energy drink. "Who's that?"

Everyone's eyes were on me, "Hello everyone, my name is Cry." We all began talking when three guys showed up, one carrying a rather large box. "Hey guy's, hey newbie," he looked towards me. "I'm Ken, that's Spoon, and this is Mark. My other extra insisted on carrying the other box, he should be here any moment."

"Knulla!" everyone looked confused for a moment. A boy ran in and placed the box near the crowd. I was sitting down, unable to see the new gamer.

Ken grinned, "He beat my high score on Dark Mansion at the arcade, this one is legit. Oh, he's also Swedish so he may speak a different language at times." No. Swedish?

"Welcome to the game night" Russ greeted.

"How's it going bros? My name is Pewdie."

...Pewdie.

**Pewdie's P.O.V.**

I smiled at all the new faces, they all looked like they we're in college, which intimidated me, for I was a sophomore in highschool, and by far, the youngest. Russ put his hand on my shoulder, "You're pretty young. What grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore in highschool." I was afraid they were going to kick me out.

"Wow! And you beat Ken, he's the oldest in our gang! You must have some awesome gaming skills!" the girl with Red hair complemented.

"Haha, funny how the youngest beats the oldest." I said smiling.

"Oh, CRY! YOU'RE A SOPHOMORE TOO RIGHT?" The girl with purple hair asked. Cry? Cry, Cry? The Cry? My Cry? I sort of pushed myself through the small group to find my hooded Cry sitting there.

"Cry! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Well I do live here." he stated.

"Haha, okay let's all introduce ourselves and pick our partners, partner with who you invited, or if you want a newbie." I watched the leader of the group. "My name is Russ and I pick Red."

I began putting names with faces. The girl with purple hair stood next, "I'm Minx and I pick Spoon."

It seemed like all of the partners would go to a shared computer after they were matched. The guy in the corner stood, "I'm Snake, and I want you, newbie." he pointed towards Mark.

The guy with a pretty face stood. "I'm Jund, uh, Ken let's win this!"

"Guess that leaves you two!" Russ smiled.

"Ok, Cry let's go!" Everyone pushed there way into corners of the room with their team mate. This was my chance, I could do it, I could confirm Cry's identity. There was no denying it. But first, let's kick ass in this tournament.

The game was Worms. Our first opponents were Minx and Spoon, we were all laughing by the end, but we won. Everyone laughed and joked around, it was as if we all had known each other since childhood. Cry was even nice to me. It was like we were buddies now. And I liked that feeling. Minx took Spoon home after their loss, Red and Russ must have beaten Snake and Mark. Because Snake left and Mark stayed, waiting for Ken. Red and Russ decided to take the battle with Ken and Jund. About another thirty minutes passed and finally Red finished them off.

"Pewds, I have to get home, my dog probably needs to be walked, will you be alright?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, I'll get a taxi, don't worry about it." I smiled.

Ken left with Mark. Jund decided to head home too. So that left Red, Russ, Cry, and me. "THE ULTIMATE BATTLE!" I screamed. We fought hard and it was a very close call but, in the end, we won.

We were doing a victory dance, well it was more like slightly bumping our hips together, singing "We did it! We're the best! That's how we roll!"

When we looked over Red was blushing and Russ was grabbing her coat. "Thanks for taking me home." She smiled.

After Russ left with Red, I looked over to Cry. "You want to play some other video games?"

Cry shrugged, "You have Gmod?" We played for another hour or so until we didn't know how to solve any of the other maps. We gave up and I offered Bloody Trapland, he began stuttering.

**Cry's P.O.V.**

"Wh-what?" I asked him.

"Do you wanna play Bloody Trapland?" No, no, no, no, no! That was mine and Felix's game. Pewdie was not Felix. So no! No more!

"Leave! Get out! I don't want to play with you!" I left the room. I heard him packing his items and then he called out, "Cry! Cry, I'm sorry! I'm letting myself out! See you around!" I heard the door shut and I then snaked back into the living room.

But that was when firm arms grabbed me from behind.

And I was truly scared.

_**A/N: CLIFFHANGER DA-DA-DA-DUM! :D SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOVE YOU! THANKS FOR READING! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME FOR THAT CLIFFHANGER. :D I'M AN EVIL BITCH, BABY! WELL ANYWAYS, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**_

Memories. (A PewDieCry Fanfic)

Chapter 8: It All Begins Here.

Cry's P.O.V.

The hold around my waist was shaky and the persons' breathing sounded as if they were crying. "Why do you keep pushing us away?" the person sounded broken, hurt, and was laced with a hint of care. "Cry, why won't you trust me enough to show me your face? I'm your friend, and I trust you. Why can't you do the same for me? I'm not going to hurt you."

I pulled away to find Russ, he had a black eye and tears were flooding down his swollen face. Someone had beat the shit out of him. I was confused, why was he crying about my trust? It didn't stop me from running into his arms crying. We both sat down, holding each other, both seeking comfort. Finally we both calmed down. "What happened to you, Russ?"

He wiped his face clean and laid back on the couch. "When I dropped Red off, she invited me inside. We were talking when we heard a car pull into the driveway. She started acting really weird." His fists began clenching. "It was her father, he began asking her who I was and why was I there. She tried to explain to him that I was a tutor, but he saw through the lie and began pushing and punching her.." His tears began flowing again. "Red isn't supposed to hang out with us cause we're all in our twenties and she's 17. He was going to punch her, but I shoved him away and began fighting back." he sobbed harder. "Red has been abused because of us for the past 3 months now. And she's so broken, she-she..." he trailed off

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"When she turns 18, she's moving in with us. Is that okay with you?" he asked, pleadingly.

"It's better than okay with me." I felt hatred for this man I've never met rising in my stomach.

We sat in awkward silence for what felt like forever. He had finally quit crying when he finally spoke up, "Why were you crying?"

I hesitated, but after him pointing out how I act like I don't trust him, I felt as if I owed it to him. "It's about Pewds. He's acting like my childhood crush, Felix, that I haven't seen for 7 years. I gave him a pair of headphones that were handing down in my family to someone special. My father abused me for years because I gave them to someone I only really talked to for 3 weeks. But those were the best 3 weeks of my life. I've been in love with Felix since I was 8. Pewdie can't be Felix, he swore he'd never take the headphones off."

Russ sat there, staring at me. "Why don't you ask then?"

"Because I don't need to! I already have the answer, he doesn't have the headphones, so therefore it couldn't possibly be him!" I began to shake violently.

Russ's hand met my face, "Pull yourself together, Cry! He is a Swede, just like Felix. He has the same hair and eye color as Felix did. He wanted to play the SAME game Felix played with you all those years ago. Why won't you just ask?"

I became infuriated I ripped off my hoodie and shirt revealing scars marked along my torso and neck. "If Pewds is Felix, I hate him. He caused me years of childhood abuse and mental scars that I will never be able to forget. And I don't want to feel that way. Not about my Felix."

He looked horrified by my scars, "Why-?"

I began screaming at Russ, "Because! He's the reason I got these scars! He's the reason I changed my name from Ryan to Cry! I gave those stupid fucking headphones! He promised he's always wear them! I got beat all my life because I gave them to him! And now he doesn't care!?" I fell to my knees. I spoke in a determined tone, "That's not the Felix I know, no." I broke down immediately, the hard reality setting in. My mind was fighting hard to keep in denial. I began punching the floor, fighting back acceptance. But, as my body became tired, so did my mind, and I finally accepted the fact, that Pewdie, was Felix.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Russ asked, concern filling his vocal cords.

"No! I hate him! I don't ever want to see Pewds again! I want my Felix!" Russ stared at me, making me mad. "Can I just be alone?" I needed to think, Pewdie made me confused, and I didn't like that.

"Yeah, I need to go to work anyway, try and get some sleep." He went out and I curled up on our couch, crying to myself, until the cold dark hands of my nightmares pulled me into it's icy grip.

Pewdie's P.O.V.

I ran, crying, down the dark night streets of Florida, unaware of where I was, or where I was going. I heard thunder and began running faster towards an retro diner with an 'Open' sign flashing into the dark streets. When I went into the diner I walked quickly to the corner and took the booth away from the few people that were here. I put my head in my arms and began crying again.

"Hey Felix!" a person greeted to me.

I popped my head up to find a beaten up Russ in an apron. "How-?"

"I knew it! Why are you so upset?" He took a seat across from me.

"I'm fine, just a bit on edge." I battled my emotions, I didn't want to make to big of a scene.

"Don't bullshit me, Pewds. I know something happened between you and Cry after I left. Now I'm going to tell you a few things. You can't say I told you anything to anyone, or I'll kick your ass got it?"

"Got it." I leaned forward suddenly mesmerized by curiosity.

"Cry's real name is Ryan." My heart stopped. And an controllable smile appeared. I knew it. "I think that's all I need to say. Now all we need to do is convince him you're the real Felix." he tapped his chin in thought.

"How about this? Would it work?" I removed the scarf I'd been wearing, revealing the headphones Ryan had gave me.

"Are those THE headphones?" Russ looked like he had answered the meaning of life.

"Yeah," I smiled warmly. "I barely ever take them off. They mean everything to me."

"Why the hell did you hide it?" he frowned at me.

"I didn't want anyone to take them from me, but it feels weird when I don't wear them."

"I have a plan, and we have to play it exactly as follows." Russ explained this game plan to me and I must admit, it was really good.

It took hours of fighting back and forth and planning everything out. We would be happy on minute, and then pissed off the next. We didn't work well as a team. And then finally we had it. The perfect plan.

_**A/N: OOOOOOHHHH WHAAAAAT'S HAPPENINGGGGG?! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. POINT OUT MY MISTAKES, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF, AND TELL ME IF YOU'RE LIKING OR HATING MY GUTS FOR LEAVING EVERYTHING HANGING OFF THE CLIFF. Also, I'm hosting a contest. I need a little girl. Create one, send it to me in a PM. AND I WILL USE IT~ :D BYE! THANK YOU FOR READING! LOVE YOU! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: CONTEST IS OVER! THANK YOU TO 'MADNESS HAS TAKEN OVER-VIOLA' AND 'SINISTERMALICE' FOR ENTERING XD**_

_**I STILL AM UNDECIDED WITH WHO WINS. SO WHENEVER I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER, YOU'LL SEE WHO WINS. ALSO, HELLO TO THE NEW PEOPLE FOLLOWING/REVIEWING! I REALLY APPRCIATE THE SUPPORT YOU PROVIDE ME WITH. 3 I'M GOING TO TRY TO STOP WITH MY CLIFFHANGERS, BUT IT'S SO FUN TO BE EVIL. 3 YOU GUYS! ENJOY!**_

Memories. (A PewDieCry Fanfic)

Chapter 9: Short and Sweet.

Cry's P.O.V.

My mind was racing from the events that occurred yesterday. What if Russ is right? I should ask Pewds.. I have his steam account, maybe I can send him a message, no! He's not Felix. I tossed in turned in my bed, it was 2:30 pm, and it was Sunday. No where to go, nothing to do. This empty feeling was bottling in my stomach. It was a harsh vile feeling. I had been so used to being around people and now there was no one here. I was alone. I was suddenly the reason for all the wrong in the world.

I was seriously going crazy, death was calling to me. My heart ached to end my horrible life. And I was going to do it, I was rushing to the bathroom. Going to do it. But I got a phone call.

"Ryan! Will you come to my school for an afternoon program?" Nathan asked me happily, unaware of my pain. Unaware of my hate. Unaware that I was just about to end my life.

I sighed, defeated by the love of my brother. "Sure thing, squirt." I smiled sadly as his happiness was audible. We talked for another hour about school. And he wanted to introduce me to the little girl he had a crush on. I still thought it was silly how he was so eager to introduce her to me.

After we got off the phone, I crawled back into bed, wanted to end this day, mentally exhausted. I soon drifted into a very uneasy sleep.

Pewdie's P.O.V.

All I could think of was Russ and I's plan. It would begin Monday at school, I was going to make Cry jealous, then Russ would tell me if he got the reaction we wanted. Which was pissed off mixed emotions. Then that evening I'd go to his house and "work on our project". At the end of the night it would end with me falling asleep on his shoulder. I was giddy with excitement. But I had to get my shit together, tomorrow I had to act as if Cry was undesirable.

I figured since today was Sunday, and Clarissa was about to get off from work, I would spend the day with her. She had been acting strangely lately. I wondered if something was up. I love spending time with my aunt, and being in this big house alone, makes me lonely from time to time. My thoughts soon fluttered to what we could do today. But my train of thought was knocked off track when she suddenly busted into the room with a dog. No, not a dog. A pug. She remembered my love for pugs.

"Hello Felix!" She held the leash of the dog tightly and had a tiresome smile spread across her face.

So that's what she was hiding. I got on my knees and began petting the pug vigorously. "Is it ours?" I smiled as the pug licked me playfully.

"Yeah, we still need to name her. I saved her from the pound. She's blind in one eye. But she's so sweet, I hope you don't mind."

I looked sadly into the pug's grey eye. I still loved this dog. "Let's call her, Maya."

"Okay Felix. I have to run back by the adoption center with some files. Do you want to take her for a walk?" Clarissa smiled at me.

"Of course!" I attached the leash to Maya's collar and we began walking. I finally had a dog, I was so happy. I smiled to myself.

We were at the park and Maya was sniffing around ferociously. I followed her, blind with bliss, that was until I noticed her licking a little girl... Wait a minute was this girl, crying?

_**A/N: I KNOW I ENDED WITH QUESTIONS TO BE ASKED. D: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I'M PREPARING FOR THE SHIT THAT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! GOODBYE!~ :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: IT'S HERE! THE NEXT CHAPTER! OKAY SO I GUESS I SHOULD ANNOUNCE THE WINNER! YOU BOTH WON! BECAUSE I COULDN'T CHOOSE! XD CONGRATS! OKAY! ENJOY!**_

Memories. (A PewDieCry Fanfic)

Chapter 10: Jealousy is Strong, Even in the Bravest.

**Pewdie's P.O.V.**

"What's wrong, little girl?" I asked the crying girl as I got onto one knee.

Tears were running down this pale girls face. Her chapped lips were trembling slightly. She opened her pretty sapphire eyes. "I-I'm sorry, did you want this bench?"

I smiled softly at her, "No, I'd like to know why you're so upset."

She sighed, wiping her face clean of the tears. "My class is going on a field trip after school, tomorrow, and I won't be able to go without a sibling to take me!" She began sobbing again.

My mind raced back to Russ's plans his last words to me were, 'Don't fuck this up'. But this fucking things up was what I was best at. "I'll take you!"

Her sapphire eyes light up and her face was drained of all sadness and replaced with joy. "Come on! Let's go tell my mother!" She pulled me by my sleeve, almost pulling my scarf off. I adjusted it and let her guide me to the mother I was positive would question me to make sure I'm not some rapist.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ieria, yours?" she asked.

"Pewdie, where's your mother at?"

"We're going to her." she looked down.

But we weren't headed towards the neighborhoods, we went to the quiet part of town. I began to freak out when she opened the gate of a graveyard. This was how I was going to die. I would be murdered by an innocent looking axe murderer. And the fact that she was ranting about her fascination with biology and dissecting things. I looked around, this graveyard looked familiar.

_*Flashback*_

Ryan sat by a grave. "Hey, Grandma, this is Felix. He's really special to me, like Grandpa was to you. I even gave him the headphones Grandpa gave my father." He began sobbing, "Daddy has been mean ever since you left."

I wrapped my arms around Ryan and he sobbed into me until he finally calmed himself down. I would never forget how sad Ryan was.

_*End of flashback*_

She sat in front of a grave, "Hey Mommy, I found this sweet boy to take me on this field trip, Daddy is still not talking to me... Ever since you left he's been sad, I miss his voice."

My heart began breaking for Ieria. I hugged her, the same way I did Ryan. She jumped at my sudden affection. But as soon as she saw it was safe, she let it all out, and cried hard into my shirt. Maya cuddled up at Ieria's knees.

"Ieria!" I looked back to see a pale little girl, with black curly hair in pigtails. "Ieria! Aren't you coming to my house today? I thought we were spending the night together!"

"Viola! I almost forgot!" Ieria kissed my cheek. "Be at Springbrook Elemntary School at 5pm. Monday afternoon!" She ran after her friend, cheerfully.

I looked at Ieria's mother's grave, "I promise you I'll take care of her. I'm sorry." And then I began walking Maya home.

**Cry's P.O.V.**

I woke up earlier than normal Monday morning. Pewdie's hurt expression from Saturday was still haunting my every thought. I decided that if I apologize it might go away, but I still didn't want to see him. My mind resisted the thought of talking to Pewdie, but my body was practically rushing to get to the school. Before I knew it I was eagerly searching the gym for Pewdie. I was 20 minutes earlier than I should have been so there were very few people here.

But there he was, all alone in a huge set of bleachers, I looked around, finding that Pewdie, a few girls, a football player, and "The Bros" were the only people here. The Bros went and surrounded Pewdie. Pewdie was in the middle of the worst possible group ever. Even I didn't pick on them. They always resulted to violence. There was Charles, the rich french guy. Jennifer, currently one of Piggeh's many girlfriends, no, bitches. Piggeh himself, a pink haired flirt. Steven, the golden haired prick. And their leader. Barry. Barry was the type of guy to slit your beloved pets throat and lock you in your locker with it.

Pewdie looked so uncomfortable in the middle of the crowd, he shifted nervously. The Bros were surround him like a predator would his prey. Barry had a smug look as he pulled Pewdie's head back by his hair. Piggeh held Pewdie's head up by his chin and slowly ran his tounge up Pewdie's neck. That was it. Something lit up inside of me, something that needed to be released.

I was across the gym before anyone could blink. I grabbed Piggeh by his neck and began strangling him. Jennifer came towards me "What the fuck are you doing?" I kicked her to the ground. Charles took her and backed away from them scene I was making. Steven came at me next, throwing hard punches into my abdomen. Fuck that hurt. I threw the slightly purple Piggeh to the floor and repeatedly slammed Steven's head into the bleachers until I was sure I had knocked him out. I was fueled by rage. But Piggeh suddenly jumped on my back, choking me from behind. The other girls in the gym, watched, fascinated. I slammed my body backwards against the wall, each and every time loosing Piggeh's grip on my neck. Barry watched, a smug grin on his ugly face. Piggeh finally fell off and I returned to my earlier position of choking the life out of Piggeh. "Stay. The fuck away. From him, or I'll. Kill you. You sick bastard." I panted out. It felt amazing, the fear Piggeh was emitting, I loved it. I wanted to feel this way all the time. That was until, my hoodie was ripped off me. I froze.

_**A/N: WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER...**_

_**JK ...**_

**Pewdie's P.O.V.**

Cry was beating the fuck out of them! I had to stop him, wait, these guys just tried to molest me! Kill em' for all I care. I watched at how I became afraid of Cry. His hoodie was ripped off him by Barry though. That's when I saw just how insane Cry looked. He had a smirk with his perfect teeth, and his mesmerizing grey eyes were filled with a blood lust. He would have killed him if Barry didn't do that. I had finally saw, my Ryan. But in the split second I saw the crazy Cry was, I also saw the fear take over, he became rigid. Oh, no. His eyes looked empty. His face pale. And body stiff. And I plunged forward towards Barry. But met his fist and blacked out.

_**A/N: I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER ON INDEX CARDS AT SCHOOL. AND I CRIED ALMOST. SO BRACE YOURSELF FOR THE FEELS THAT ARE ABOUT TO COME! ALSO, IF YOU FOLLOW PEWDIE'S AMNESIA VIDEOS YOU'LL UNDERSTAND "THE BROS". CONGRATS VIOLA AND SINISTER ON WINNING MY HEART OVER ON THE ENTRIES. YOU WILL BE SEEING MORE OF THEM BOTH! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! THAT'S REALLY WHAT ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE MORE. THAT AND THE FACT I'M AFRAID SINISTER MIGHT KILL ME IF I STOP. T.T JK. 3 I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR READING! AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I'M SORRY OKAY! MY KEYBOARD HAS BEEN MESSED UP, I'VE BEEN SICK AND YESTERDAY MY INTERNET WAS OUT. ACCEPT MY CHAPTER AND LOVE! _**

Memories. (A PewDiePie Fanfic)

Chapter 11: What now?

**Pewdie's P.O.V.**

When I awoke in the nurse's office, I instantly shot up, looking for Ryan. There he was, across the empty room, laying unconscious in a bed. I got up and walked to him, my head felt as if it was going to implode, but I didn't care. I needed to see him. I needed it more than anything at the moment, the two foot walk to the edge of his bed felt as if it had lasted an eternity. My head was pounding, it felt as if i had a hangover, yet remembered everything that happened.

When I finally was at the edge of his bed, I gasped, Barry had beat the shit out of him. His eye was swollen and was a dark purple. His previously soft pink lips were bruised and busted, dried blood clung to it. His pale neck was spotted with bruises as well, anger boiled inside me. This was all my fault. I should have just followed Russ's plan. But no, I went and pussied out!

I gently caressed his messy amber hair out of his beaten face. It was him, he looked so innocent, so pure. Just the way I left him. I don't understand why he hid his face, he was very attractive. I slowly leant down placing a small kiss on his forehead. I stared at him in awe. I loved him... I loved Ryan, Cry, whatever the hell he called himself. His eyes fluttered open and fear was visible in his eyes. He hid his face and began sobbing. "Pewdie! Leave me alone!"

I couldn't leave him alone like this. I slowly wrapped my arms around him. at first he was tense but gradually he relaxed, and melted into my arms. He slowly began to drift back to sleep. I sighed inwardly. Why? I don't think I'd ever know.

**Cry's P.O.V.**

When I awoke te second time, Pewdie was gone, and in his place was a bag. When I looked into the bag I found my hoodie, the arm was ripped halfway off. I sighed, I loved that hoodie. I continued rummaging through the bag and found... No way... Pewdie's hoodie? I slowly slid it on and almost instantly his scent covered my body. I sniffed it, happily, he really smelled good. Wait what the hell was I thinking? I shoved my hands into my pocket to find a note. "Don't worry about it, Cry."

I shot up. "The nerve of that guy!" My heart thumped harder. "Thinking he can lull me to sleep and comfort me!" My cheeks burnt, furiously. "Leaving his stupid hoodie here!" My eyes began watering and my voice shrank to a small whimper, as I fell to my knees.

"For... For making me..." I sobbed

"...Fall head over heels.. for him..." I put my head in between my knees.

"Twice."

_**A/N: I WAS GOING TO STOP HERE... BUT THERE WASN'T ENOUGH WORDS TO SATISFY ME, SO ENJOY THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER AND BE HAPPY I DIDN'T END IT WITH THE CLIFFHANGER "RYAN IS ACCEPTING HE'S FELIX.. SORTA." NOW GO ON, READ THE REST OF THIS.**_

The nurse ran into the room, "Cry! You got a phone call from a boy named, Nathan. He's says you're going to be late." She helped me off the floor and I froze.

"What time is it?"

"4:30, you need a ride? I was just about to leave."

"Oh, yes please. Thank you."

Shortly after waking up, I was running towards the back of the elementary school. "NATHAN!"

"OVER HERE COME ON!"

I chased after him and he made it to the bus as they were loading, he gave the teacher our suitcase and stood there. I walked up behind him and squeezed his shoulder, he seemed upset.

But suddenly his mood was brightened when a little girl ran out of the crowd, towards Nathan. He blushed as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed their cheeks together, swinging him side to side, happily. "Nathan! I didn't think you were coming!"

He blushed and was about to speak when he was cut off by a worried shout, "Ieria! Don't run off like thaa- Cry?"

I looked up to see Pewdie. "Pewdie?"

We both stood their awkwardly staring at each other. "Let's all be partners!" Ieria screamed.

Nathan and Ieria ran onto the bus. Pewds looked back at me, smiling, "Shall we?"

I blushed and got onto the bus with him. We took the seat directly behind Nate and his little friend.

"Are you okay?" Pewdie whispered to me as we took our seats, rubbing my hand, comfortingly.

"Ye-Yeah... Thanks for letting me borrow your hoodie." I was blushing at his sudden actions of affection. But, I didn't refuse his touch, I needed his touch. But I was weary, I still don't believe he's Felix. I allowed myself to relax a bit, my head still hurts from being beat up earlier. Luckily I was hidden within the darkness of Felix's hoodie. Wait, Felix? No. Pewdie's hoodie. I yawned an audible yawn.

"You want to take a nap?" Pewdie stared into my eyes as if he could see through the darkness. But at this time I didn't care, I was extremely tired. I leaned my head on the edge of Pewdie's shoulder. And drifted into a very short nap.

Sadly, my nap was shortly lived, because we hit a very hard bump, causing my head to fall from Pewdie's shoulder. "Cry, you can move your head to where it won't drop." Pewdie squeezed my hands reassuringly, I examined his shoulders and noticed his plump scarf. That would be a great pillow! I carefully made my way towards Pewdie's neck, and nuzzled his chin as I slowly rested my head, beside his neck. Ow, this was a hard scarf. "Ow."

"Sorry, bout' that, Cry." he giggled softly.

"What the hell is under here?" I grumbled, I pulled it off and froze. It was the headphones, Felix's headphones...

_**A/N: IT'S HAPPENING \(o.o)/**_

He smiled at me and guided my face to meet his, "Now, now, Ryan, you ruined my surprise."

I felt my face become bright red and tears welled up in my eyes. My heart began beating wildly. I leaned up to face him, the evening light showering the features of my face. Happy tears began flowing down my cheeks. "Fe-Felix...?"

He nodded, his face showing the same expression I was feeling. He caressed my hot cheek slightly. "I'm back."

_**A/N: HEY! I'M GOING ON VACATION FOR A FEW DAYS. I'M SORRY ~ BUT I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE AS QUICKLY AS I CAN. I'M TAKING MY LAPTOP WITH ME, I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO UPLOAD A CHAPTER WHILE I'M AT THE BEACH! BUT FOR NOW I LEAVE YOU WITH THIS.. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: SORRY FOR DELAYED UPDATE. I BROKE MY KEYBOARD, WENT ON VACATION, DID THE "BABY THINK IT OVER PROGRAM", HOMEWORK, MAKE-UP WORK, WRITERS BLOCK, AND THEN I LOST MY INTERNET FOR A SHORT TIME THIS WEEKEND! ANYWAY HERE IT IS. HOPE YOU ENJOY! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO LEAVES REVIEWS IT REALLY HELPS ME KNOW YOU STILL WANT THIS TO GO ON! I WILL TRY NOT TO GET WRITER'S BLOCK AGAIN! WILL BE ANNOUNCING SOMETHING AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**_

Memories. (A PewDieCry Fanfic)

Chapter 12: Hurt.

**Pewdie's P.O.V.**

Tears were running down Ryan's pink cheeks, I brushed my thumb softly against the tears, wiping them from existence. "Shhh, it's okay."

"Fe... Fel... Felix..." The hate that Ryan had spoke to me with just moments ago, was replaced with hope, passion, and something else. Was it lust? The soft purr that had enhanced my name beckoned me into a spinning spiral of hormone filled fantasies.

I looked into Ryan's entrancing sea blue eyes. I could see the ocean, waves softly dancing around each other. There was grey storm clouds forming over the gentle sea. It began raining, making the waves uneasy. I imagined myself swimming throughout Ryan's eyes. They were so beautiful, he was so beautiful.

**Cry's P.O.V.**

He was staring at me, it had to be disgusting to him. The face of the man that had broken his heart time after time within the past two weeks. I'm not a man, I'm a boy, to childish to accept reality... His gaze began stabbing me. Why won't he stop? It hurt the way he looked into my eyes with such a fire, he hated me didn't he?

Suddenly the bus came to a stop and I jerked away from Felix.

"Okay, class! Grab your bags, and then meet me in the lobby to get your room key and a schedule!" The cheery teacher clapped her hands.

Felix got up and I quickly shoved past him, hurt by the way of self control was so obviously plastered onto his face.

**Pewdie's P.O.V.**

Ryan shoved past me, did I do something wrong? I put Ieria on my shoulders and then held Nathan's hand. "What's wrong with my big brother?" he asked.

"Yeah, he seemed really upset, Pewdie." Ieria added.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just tired of being on this bus, I know I am." I reassured everyone, including myself.

When we got to the back of the bus, all of our luggage was already gone.

"Maybe Ryan took it" Ieria suggested.

I looked around the parking lot, he wasn't there. I felt a pang of worry shoot through my heart. Where was my Ryan? "Maybe he's getting the room key!" I prayed.

We went into the lobby, my eyes shot everywhere until I caught the sight of my familiar grey hoodie. I felt my heart speed up at the sight of him, leaning on the wall spinning the key chain on his finger nonchalantly. Beside him, was a chart with a girl, about our age, wearing quite a slutty outfit. Jealousy burned inside me.

"There he is! Big brother!" Nathan ran over and hugged his brother.

"Is that the room key?" I asked when I caught up to Nathan.

"Yeah, Pewds you go get the schedule, I'll take the kiddos up to our room." Ryan ordered.

"Yes, Sir!"

I walked over the the flustered teacher, she handed me a schedule and mumbled something about being unorganized. I smiled and went up to the room. Everyone was staring awkwardly at me. "What's up, bros?"

"We're one bed short." Nathan stated.

"Well that's okay, I have a sleeping bag!" I pointed at the cart.

"No, you can have the bed." Ryan looked at me.

"No, you take it, I'll be fine." I insisted.

"Why don't you just share the queen sized bed? It's big enough!" Ieria suggested.

We both looked away from each other my cheeks became flushed.

"Yeah, Pewds. We can share." He retreated to our room.

"You guys unpack your things in your room." I instructed.

I went into our room to find Ryan without his hood on.

"I'm ugly, but you didn't have to stare at me with the self control you did. You could have looked away I do all the time..."

"Ryan, no, I was lost in your beautiful eyes you're handsome don't- ah!" I was pinned against our door, roughly.

He looked me in the eyes. His once soft eyes were replaced with the eyes I saw at the gym when they were filled with blood lust. Was he going to kill me? Hurt me? And for the first time, I became terrified of the love of my life.

_**A/N: OKAY! SO, ANNOUNCEMENT! I WILL BE USING MAD!CRY IN NEXT CHAPTER! *UNLESS* IT'S AGAINST THE RULES WHICH I WILL HAVE TO REREAD. ANYWAYS, I'M MAKING A "DRAWING", I WANT YOU TO REVIEW/OR PM ME A NAME OF A GIRL. I DON'T NEED A DESCRIPTION BECAUSE I'VE PLANNED HER OUT, BUT I DO NEED A NAME. *DO NOT* SEND ME ANY NAME OF A GIRL GAMER ON YOUTUBE AT ALL. I MIGHT USE THEM IN THE FUTURE AND I DON'T WANT TO REGRET IT. *ALSO: SHE -WILL- BE A BAD PERSON. SO DON'T NAME HER AFTER SOMEONE YOU LIKE EITHER. THANK YOU~ SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER. LOVE YOU GUYS~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: OKAY! IT'S HERE AND IT'S QUEER! I JUST WANT TO TAKE A MOMENT TO REPLY TO THE REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 12!**_

_***SINISTERMALICE: YES. YES YOU DID. TRY NOT TO BE A BOA CONSTRICTOR THIS CHAPTER. *THEWORLDOFHETALIA: I DID RESEARCH THERE IS MAD!CRY, VIRUS!CRY, DRUNK!CRY, SLEEPY!CRY, "THNEED", AND HANDSOME!CRY. *BIRCADO: YES! SO MANY NAMES! BUT I ONLY USED TWO OF YOURS SO IT WOULD BE FAIR IN THE RAFFLE! *GUEST: I BROKE MY KEYBOARD BY YELLING AT FAN GIRLS AT CRY'S LIVE STREAM CHAT ON SATURDAY! *BLEEEEEE-BLAAAAH: -GIVES YOU MOAR-**_

_**OH YEAH! CONGRATS TO ME FOR THIS BEING THE BIGGEST CHAPTER SO FAR BY I BELIEVE 300 WORDS!**_

_**OKAY SO THERE IS GOING TO BE LIKE THREE MORE CHAPTERS IN THIS ARC. THEN THERE WILL BE A TIME JUMP TO SUMMER AFTER THEIR SENIOR YEAR IN HIGHSCHOOL (THEY'RE SOPHOMORES AT THIS MOMENT.) BUT ANYGAYS. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. **_

Memories. (A PewDieCry Fanfic)

Chapter 13: Madness? 

**Mad!Cry's P.O.V.**

_**(A/N: **_**Mad!Cry is normal font**_**. Cry's conscience is italic.)  
**_

Felix at me, his eyes were filled with a fear so fierce it almost made me pity him.

_What was I doing? Stop it! Don't let the madness take over!  
_

I shook off my conscience and placed a hot breathy moan across Felix's goose bumped skin. He shivered under this motion and I ran my dry tongue across his neck. I soon discovered his jugular vein, the vein that pumps the most blood. His skin tasted amazing, I wondered what he tastes like under this skin. I wanted to make him bleed for all the pain he left.

_No! Felix run! I'm not myself! Can't you see?! I'm going to hurt you!  
_

I placed rough kisses down his neck all the way to his shoulder. His confused, lustful eyes had fear deep inside them. I started lightly biting him, entranced with the want of his fear.

_God dammit! Stop! I need to fucking stop!  
_

It wasn't until I had bit his shoulder and tightened my grip on his wrist, that a whimper escaped his throat. That was all it took.

_No! Pewdie! Why?! Why didn't you stop me!?  
_

In one swift movement, I had sunk my teeth into Felix's shoulder, and the taste of blood was strong. My self conscious took over from there. 

**(A/N: Normal Cry is now normal font. ****_Mad!Cry is italic for the remainder of the chapter)_**

**Cry's P.O.V.  
**

I tasted iron, wait where am I? Felix?

Oh my god what have I done?

_Look at what I've done... Look at what you've done... Look at what we've done...  
_

This wasn't me. What the hell was happening to me? 

**Pewdie's P.O.V.  
**

I was enjoying the rough kisses Cry was leaving me with, but why was he doing it? We're too young, but at this point I didn't care...

I looked over and into his dull, lifeless eyes... This wasn't him... I shouldn't take advantage of him if he is vunlerabl- AH!

My shoulder was pierced and out of instinct I shoved Cry to the floor. The pain came after the inital shock. I looked into those dull, grey eyes. He acts as if he doesn't even think.

_**(A/N: Ermergerd! Zermbie! Jk.)  
**_

Ryan's hard cold eyes became flushed with grief, confusion, sorrow, and guilt. I fell to my knees, holding my now bleeding shoulder. He came over and reached out to me. I flinched at first, then relaxed. He wasn't going to hurt me anymore. He got a first aid kit out of one of his bags and began treating my wound, expertly. His eyes were filled with concentration and hope the whole entire time he worked.

Once finished, we sat there. We didn't speak for awhile. The silence was killing me. "Thank you." I finally broke this lingering silence.

"Don't thank me for what I did to you." He harshly spat.

I frowned. "It wasn't you though, not really." I made him look me in the eyes. "You're dwelling on your past. You do this until you can no longer think straight, then your self conscious loses control of what is right and wrong. I've been there, a few years ago... 

_Flashback!  
_

Marzia smiled at me. "Come on, Felix! She's my best friend's brother. He won't do it to me again. She made him promise!" I held the ice pack on Marzia's purple, and now swelling, eye. "Sterling won't do anything. I promise."

"Mariza. He punched you, we're twelve years old and he's sixteen! He needs to pick on a GUY his OWN age! You weren't doing anything to deserve this! I promised you I'd keep you safe and I let this happen to you! You're like a little sister to me, I don't want you getting broken." I smiled a sad smile at her at my last sentence.

"Felix, I won't go back to their house. Please don't worry about me." She hugged me.

_- One week after this accident -  
_

_**(A/N: Also, before you people who gave me names chew my head off, I used a random generator and the winner was chosen through that. I was not the judge of this contest.)  
**_

I was walking home from a stressful day of school when I see Marzia and Sterling's little sister. I believe her name was... Amelia?

_**(A/N: Congrats to Amelia Devon Anderson who decide to use her own nickname, I'm sorry if I offend you in the future!)  
**_

I smiled seeing the two girls, and ran up to join them. Marzia was crying and holding her mouth. I looked at her, why was she holding her mouth? She was hiding something from me, I waited for her to calm down until I saw blood drip off the palm of her shaking hand. Then I pulled her hand away to see one of her front teeth chipped and her tongue was bleeding.

I looked to Amelia. "I'm so sorry for what my brother has done to her..."

"I'll kill him."

_End of Flashback!  
_

I recalled how fueled with anger I was, but I do not remember what happened next, other than Sterling and his friends trying to steal my headphones. I know that Sterling and Amelia moved within that week though.

Ryan was staring sadly at me. "Don't worry about it, Cry." I cleaned his chin of my blood so a stain would not be left.

"I'm going to clean up." He got up and went into the bathroom.

I hope this wasn't going to effect the whole trip. I took a look at the schedule and the hotel's "What Attractions are Around Here" book. After a while, I discovered Ieria and Nathan wouldn't be with us from seven thirty to ten tonight for some story time event. I looked to the attractions book and found the perfect thing. I quickly dialed the number on the ad. 

**Cry's P.O.V. ****_(Italics are still Mad!Cry):  
_**

I showered off the dirty feeling munching on my beloved left me with. Felix had be in complete awe, and I ended up masticating him. What the hell is wrong with me?

_Don't deny the fact you loved it.  
_

I ignored my dark thoughts as I got out of the shower to dry. I dried my hair and then brushed my teeth. I quickly got clothed and was about to leave when I realized Felix was on the phone. I shouldn't be rude and barge in on his conversation. So, instead I eavesdropped, because it's not rude if the other person doesn't know about it. I pressed my ear to the door.

"Yeah... Yeah... Mmm, that sounds nice." I felt my heart break. Who was he talking to? "Yeah... Thanks! When should I be there? Nine thirty? Okay! See you there!"

_Be quiet little children. As quiet as can be. Hide beneath your covers. Just in case he'll hear._  
_Hold your breath, sweet children. Be as quiet as a mouse. Listen in case he's creeping. There inside your house._  
_Lock up all the doors and windows. Put a boiling pot upon the grate. Lest the marzipan man comes a-calling. With his razor to cut your throat.  
_

My sick mind began taunting me with the dark poem my mother would sing as she worked. I pushed away the dark memories of the song. I focused on Felix. Where was he going? Who was he meeting up with? Why don't I know about it?"

When I stepped out of the bathroom he was smiling lovingly at his cell phone. "Felix?" He continued to space out. "How's your shoulder?" I said louder, just barely grasping his attention.

"Hm? Oh, yeah! It's fine, don't worry about it, Cry."

I causally began putting my shoes on. "So who were you on the phone with?"

"Oh, um.. It was my aunt. She was checking up on me." He replied.

_Liar.  
_

"Oh, that's nice, how is she doing?"

He began telling me about his aunt. But all I could do was think of how he had just lied to me.

_Lying is a sin, Ryan.  
_

No, stop thinking about it or you'll snap again. I tried to clear my mind.

_"Who was the angel_  
_who fought wing and bone_  
_to overthrow heaven_  
_and lay claim to its throne."_

_"The first fallen was Satan_  
_who made his last stand_  
_then came his rebel angels_  
_who fell, forever damned..."  
_

I held my head as I fought the insanity going throughout me. I returned to reality quite suddenly when Pewdie finally asked, "What's on your mind, bro?"

"Oh, nothing.." I lied.

Suddenly, Pewdie's arms wrapped around my waist and he pressed himself against my back, as he whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry about it, Cry."

_**(A/N: OKAY SO THERES CHAPTER 13. I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED IT. THE FIRST POEM FROM MAD!CRY IS "THE MARZIPAN MAN" (NO JOKE). AND THE SECOND IS "THE CLIP-CLOP MAN". THEY ARE EXCERPTS FROM THE "The Children's Book of Verse For The Just & Shriven" OKAY. UPDATES MIGHT BE SLOWER THAN NORMAL DUE TO HIGH STRESS LEVELS. I'M SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**(and Ani just has to do this...)**_

**More to come.  
**

**- fan girls -**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:****_ I'm so sorry! I've been grounded and really stressed out but I wanted to take my time with the last 2 chapters for the reunited arc. So here are my replies to the reviews for chapter 13!_**

**_*SinisterMalice: I hope you're lungs are okay! And I hope this chapter will revive you. *2Lazy2LoginBirdy: Great sportsmanship, Birdy! That's a great quality to have! And here's your next chapter! *theworldofhetalia: Yes, Mad!Cry or Drunk!Cry are my favorites. *CIAKat: I see at chapter 4 you were awake at 2 and the same day you get to 13. xD Welcome! Glad you enjoy my story~_**

**_Okay here we go! Enjoy!_**

Memories. (A PewDieCry Fanfic)

Chapter 14: The Start of Something New.

**Pewdie's P.O.V.**

We were walking Ieria and Nathan to the story time activity in the conference room. The silence was killing me, it was so awkward. Ryan kept tapping his feet or twiddling his fingers. I could tell by his eyes that he was dwelling on what had happened. I squeezed his hand softly, assuring him it was okay. He smiled at me. He wasn't hiding his face anymore, that was great. I love looking at his face. I love looking at him. I love talking to him. I love being around him. I love everything about him. Haha, I guess I really do love him.

We finally arrived at the conference room. We said our goodbyes to the kids as the teacher rushed them in. After the door was slammed in our faces, we set off, without Nathan or Ieria, alone. Since we didn't have a vehicle, we decided to walk to the destination. The silence returned as we walked, hand in hand, down the hot pavement and crowded streets.

"Pewds...?" Ryan finally said.

"Yeah?" I gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"Who were you really on the phone with?" He dropped his gaze to the ground.

Was that really what was bothering him? He over thinks everything. "Don't worry about it, Cry."

**Cry's P.O.V.**

I flinched as he told me not to worry about it again. Nothing ever good comes after that sentence. I was starting to get fed up with Pewds and his bullshit.

_He comes back after seven years to tell you not to worry about anything. Do you think someone, you trust SO much, could really be that heartless? Face it, face reality like a man. Grow the fuck up, Ryan. He loves to revel in your misery, and you're allowing him to do it!_

I shook off my insane thoughts and grabbed my head. I heard Pewdie sigh at the sight. "Come on" he spoke softly and pulled me through a hotel parking lot and out on to a beach.

I stopped and stared. It was beautiful, I felt Felix rest his chin perfectly on my shoulder and his firm arms snaked around my tiny waist. I smiled, forgetting everything that had led up to this point. I felt myself stop breathing and quickly returned to earth.

Felix was caressing my bare arm, he whispered into my ear, "Ryan, don't worry about it okay? You trust me don't you?"

Did I?

_No, he's the reason for all of our pain._

But he did keep the headphones, and he did return to me. "I do." I let my mind free of doubts.

The beach was strangely empty. The waves were softly crawling up on shore leaving behind small bubbles in curvy lines. A mixture of magenta and orange filled the sky, casting a symmetrical reflection upon the cobalt blue sea. The view was quite spectacular, leaving me breathless. I felt water drip onto my skin, it was about to rain, we didn't care. We watched until the sun disappeared behind the ocean. I looked over to the man resting on my shoulder.

This was the best moment of my life.

**Pewdie's P.O.V.**

Ryan looked to me, his cheeks were pink underneath the few drops of water resting upon them. He was so gorgeous. I couldn't control what happened next...

I turned his body around to face mine. I lightly placed my hand on his soft, warm cheek. The rain was starting to pick up, but I was occupied at the moment to actually give a single fuck.

"God dammit, Felix kiss me already" Ryan demanded in a rather, raspy voice.

I smiled and rested my forehead to his, "Are you sure?" I didn't want to force him into anything.

"Do you even have to ask?" he bit his lower lip and playfully shoved me.

I ran my thumb across the trembling lip, and as soon as I made skin contact, his lips parted and I smiled as I began to lean towards him, closing my eyes.

I was actually going to do it this time.

_Flashback!_

I was leaving tomorrow, our time together was almost out and we didn't want to separate. Ryan was asleep beside me, he looked at peace. I stared at him, his lips were pink, the bottom one slightly chapped due to his habit of biting it. I wish I didn't have to go. I've had so much fun the past few weeks. His grey eyes soon revealed themselves and his lips curved into a smile. He was so adorable. I ran a hand across his pink cheek. I really love the feeling I get around Ryan. I felt like I wanted to kiss him, I began to lean in when my nerves got the best of me. I ended up giving him a wet willy.

_End of Flashback!_

I stopped, resting my forehead on his again. I opened my eyes to be met with Ryan's wishful, confused gaze.

**Cry's P.O.V.**

I looked into Felix's loving eyes. "Ryan?" he finally spoke.

"Yeah?" I replied, confused.

"Do you remember the day before I left, when you woke up?" I nodded. "I almost kissed you then.." His cheeks lit up.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I smiled at him.

"Because, I've always regretted not doing so..." He closed his eyes and began to lean closer. I closed mine as well, guessing I had to do it also.

Our lips connected and I instantly released seven years of repressed love. I was pulled to Felix and our lips were clumsily crashing together until we got a rhythm down. My arms wrapped around his chest, and I pulled him closer; if it was even physically possible. Felix's arms wrapped around my neck and he began tangling his fingers in my hair. I ran my hand up his back and grabbed a handful of his hair. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, wanting, no, NEEDING to be inside of him one way or another. He granted my request, and our tongues danced playfully together like they were us when we were kids. He tasted good, like honey.

I pulled the smaller man's hair back, causing his head to be straight up, giving me a deeper, more passionate kiss. I loved this feeling, I never wanted it to end. We stood there, absolutely no space in between, staring lustful into each other's eyes.

"R...Ryan?" Felix stammered, catching his breath.

"Yeah?" I breathed out.

"I...I love you. I've always loved you, and I hope you feel the same towards me." Felix smiled.

My heart stopped. Those were the words, I've waited seven years to hear. Tears began running down my cheeks. "I love you too, Felix. And I've never stopped loving you."

We kissed a softer time, and we stood there, not letting this moment end anytime soon.

_**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END. THANKS FOR READING! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOVE YOU!**_

_**MORE TO COME.**_


End file.
